Wicked Nights
by Snowflakes299
Summary: Isabella and Isobel were born twins. Is stayed with Drunk Renee and Bella stayed with Charlie. The thing is Bella is a witch who is bumping into rude boy Vampire Edward and Is is-human-escaping the clutches of Renee to be with her Jacob-werewolf.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Isabella Marie Swan and Isobel Hope Swan were born one chilly fall afternoon, they were born twins. Renée, the new mother, smiled brightly and exhaustedly at her new daughters. She noticed Isabella had brown eyes with violet rings and Isobel had grey eyes—but she didn't notice Isobel had one speck of violet in her left eye.

Renée tried to remember where in the world the child would get violet in her eyes. But then Renée remembered her mother was a witch and so was her grandmother, but Renée was not a witch because her mother married a human, but Renée married a witch therefore making the witch blood very strong.

_Only witches have violet in their eyes,_ Thought Renée. _A human daughter and a witch daughter, how appealing._ Renée snarled, disgusted. Renée's mother was witch but Renée's father was a mystery to her, Renée's husband was a wizard, but she truly hated witches.

**Two weeks later.**

Charlie woke up to find his wife and his daughter, Isobel, missing. He looked everywhere but then finally found a note in the kitchen, from _her_.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I truly have always hated witches. If you weren't a wizard I would stay—no who am I kidding, you're insane if you think you are good enough for me. I took Isobel with me, don't bother searching for me, I've changed my name. _

_Goodbye, take care of Isabella for me, Renée ***** _

Isabella Swan grew up with her father teaching her things, like spells and how to use her power; to shield minds and get inside their minds.

Isobel Swan grew up to a drunken mother—whose name was now Renée Dwyer—in Las Vegas, who was always taking different men home. Isobel did however, have one power that she inherited from her witch family, even though she was a human; to shape shift.

At age eight, Isabella met another young witch; Alice. It was at the _Wicked Night _that Isabella and Alice got there crescent moon necklace that each girl Witch must wear to announce that they are Witches.

At Age eight, Isobel mastered the art of shape-shifting when her mother was away, her mother was drunk one evening and blurted out that Isobel had a sister named Isabella and practically everything. Isobel ran away from home and tried to run to Forks, Sue Clearwater found her and took her to La Push and adopted her.

At Age 14, Isabella made another best friend; Emmett McCarthy. He is Alice's cousin and Bella's second cousin.

At Age 14, Isobel made a few best friends; Leah Clearwater and Emily Clearwater. She also made a 'friend'; Jacob Black.

At Age 16, Isabella got into literature and decided to open up a book store when she turned eighteen, meanwhile Alice, Bella and Emmett became inseparable—and Emmett was a young Wizard.

At Age 16, Isobel joined the wolf pack, she was a bit stronger than the alpha; Jacob Black, but she handled it nicely. Even though, Isobel wasn't a werewolf she was a shape-shifter, she could turn into any animal she wished, so Jacob let her join the pack. Isobel still hopes that she will meet her sister one day, but for now she is happy with her 'friend;' Jacob.

When Isobel was ten years old Renée found out she ran away. Renée decided to pay Charlie a visit, but she was always too drunk to go, so when Isobel and Isabella were seventeen, Renée killed Charlie in sleep and then he found out who had Isobel, so she went and killed Sue and took Isobel with her.

Age 18, Isabella has lived with Alice and Emmett for a year now and she plans to figure out who killed her father. Isabella, Emmett and Alice moved to a collage in Seattle.

Age 18, Isobel has been trapped in her mother's house—in other words, she lives in a prison cell and her mother only gives her two trays of food a day; in the morning and at night.

Age 22, Isabella and her friends graduated collage and they live together in a condo. Isabella opened up her book store and Alice opened up a clothes store—which she designs. Emmett works as their security guard because Alice and Bella have grown so popular.

Age 22, Isobel has not been found by Jacob yet, but she plans to get out of their when Renée is out; as her hope fades her power grows stronger.

This is the story of Isabella and her loved ones and Isobel and her loved ones.


	2. Slumberland

**_Tell me what you think! Please Review! _**

**Isabella**

Slumberland.

It is my favorite place to be, a place where I am with my father and my sister. I never met my sister but I can imagine she looks like me, her name is Isobel, the only difference between us is that I have brown eyes with violet rings orbiting my pupil because I am a witch and she is a human so she has my mom's grey eyes. I rolled over, sighing trying to stay in Slumberland and not come back to reality. Even though my reality isn't the same as a humans, for I am a witch.

"This is pointless," I mumbled as I rolled over and opened my eyes to the red blurred numbers; it was seven in the morning.

I got out of bed and brushed my teeth, brush my hair, wash my face and then put on my brown contacts—to cover up my violet rings in my eye. I randomly pick one of my favorite shirts off the favorite racks, grab my favorite pair of jeans, and my comfiest pair of shoes I have.

I look in my mirror, and see a girl with chocolate orbs of light in her eyes, a blue shirt that is being held against her torso by a black belt, low rise faded jeans hugging her legs, ivory skin, waist long curly mahogany hair and black and white slip-ons.

"The twin," I mutter as I remember what my Grandma Marie-Hope used to call me when I bounced into her lap, "You are the twin," She always said, I always thought she was referring to being a twin of my father, but I never really thought I looked like dad, he had brown spiky hair and brown eyes with green rings—but every witch has violet rings around her eyes, wizards have green rings—and naturally tan skin. I later found out that I really did have a twin whose name was Isobel Hope.

I got out of my room and fixed some breakfast for my friends and me. "Is that food!" Emmett's booming voice echoed through our whole condo.

Emmett McCarthy is one of my best friends. He has short black hair that he cut's a lot, because if he let it grow then it would be curly and bouncy, which he hates. He is tall and muscular that if he'd ever go to a wrestling match, the wrestler would mistake him for one. He has shining bright blue eyes with green rings. He also always has a smirking playful grin attached to his face.

Emmett is a total boy, loving anything to do with sports, video games, games, you name it. But even though he looks like he could crush you in three seconds, once you get to know him he is a huge teddy bear. Emmett senses where people are and what their next move will be.

"Emmett, Shut _up_!" Alice snarled.

Alice Brandon is my other best friend. She has short spiky hair that aims in every direction. She is short, but she is fun-sized! When I first met Alice, I thought she was an actual pixie because she was bouncing everywhere and making the dust off the ground float up making it look like pixie dust. She absolutely hates that nickname, so I only ever call her that when I am mad at her. Alice has bright pea green eyes filled with delight and confidence and then violet rings circle her eyes.

Alice is the exact opposite as Emmett; she loves everything to do with shopping, make-up clothes, and fashion. Alice always gets her way, if it's not that demanding tone then it's her puppy dog eyes that get's her way. Alice can see the future in visions.

My friends were both so fun and amazing, and I was…well, dull. I see all of my flaws and try to see my good things, but it's so hard. My name is Isabella Marie Swan—but I rather people call me Bella, and I—like my friends—am a witch and I have the power to create illusions and to shield myself from others—mind and physical shield. All witches and wizards can make spells by rhyming words.

"Bella, Is this mine?" Emmett asked as he pointed to the biggest plate full of food. I nodded as I ate my breakfast.

"Hmm, this looks delicious. Waffles, Pancakes, eggs sunny-side-up, French toast, bacon and hash brown and to top it all off orange juice! Oh my gosh Bella you should've been a cook,"

"Dig in," I said. He literally dug in and ended the breakfast in a matter of seconds with a huge belch.

"Excuse me" I said in emphasis.

"For what?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"Never mind." I muttered.

"Come on we're gonna be late for work!" Alice yelled as she sprinted to the door.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked, she glares at me and I suddenly regret asking, I instantly grab my purse and head out the door after her.

Emmett grabs Alice's plate and takes it with him but stops midway as he starts to eat it.

"Hurry up, Emmett!" I yelled but Emmett is already behind me, running. I suddenly feel like I am floating and then notice Emmett is carrying me and running faster than I was before, a lot faster.


	3. Determination

**Isobel**

Jacob, I miss my Jacob. Gosh, where is he? I feel the wolf form inside me take over me. I pound myself against the door again. It's no use.

(Flashback-Age 14)

_"Jake! Wait up!" I bellow as I run after him, he stops abruptly and I bump into him, we both trip and I land on top of him. We stare into each other's eyes for a moment and then I jump back up, "Come on! I bet I can beat you to the other side of the cliff!" I say as I ready myself to run. He smirks and says "You're on!" _

(End of Flashback)

No, I won't sit and wait to be let go. I will go, even if I have to break everything myself.


	4. Caféteria

**Isabella**

I arrange my books and CD's neatly. I am writing down in my spell book as I hear the bell over the door ring.

But I don't see anybody. I walk around my store and bump into something—more like someone—hard and ice-cold.

"Sorry," I mumble as I back away from the stranger. I see that he has bronze hair and gold eyes, he is tall—but not as tall as Emmett—he isn't muscular but he is lean, He is beautiful.

"Watch it." He snarls.

I turn around and head back to the stand in a human pace. "Jerk," I mumbled as I stare him down. He seems to be entertained, as he smirks at my face.

"Well, do you need help or something?" I finally say as he still seems to stand his ground. He shakes his head and grabs a random CD.

"Debussy? Nice." I say as I take his twenty dollar bill and then give him his change.

"Yes, it's fine." He says, I never noticed his voice is live velvet but it is. "Better than this century junk," He mumbles low, a human wouldn't hear but I did.

"Yeah, way better." I respond as his eyes grow huge, I check to see if he has any green rings in his eyes, but he doesn't.

"Thanks," He says as he grabs the \CD and practically runs out the door.

I pull out my cell phone and call Alice, even though she is right next door to me in her side of the building, in her store.

"Hello?"

"Alice, what's up?" I say.

"Oh! Well, I'm looking for a someone to model my clothes," She says loudly.

"Oh, I can help you look for someone," I say and look around.

"Good, Someone Tall. I happen to know two people who will model by force. You get it right?" She asked.

"Alice, Are you gonna model?

"Yup, you are too!" She bounces.

"See you later,'" I say.

"See _you _and Emmett at lunch at 'The Café-teria' …" She pauses, "Café and Cafeteria mixed together makes Café-teria, such a cool name." She says and hangs up leaving me laughing.


	5. The Sweet Escape

**Isobel**

Time fades slowly as I am trapped in this basement. Renée kidnapped me when I was seventeen, now I am twenty-two years old and I still haven't gotten out.

"No way am I gonna be stuck here my whole life, gotta think Isobel. Think." I mumbled. What animal can I turn into that will overpower the steel door.

Elephant? I felt the Elephant form closing over my human form. Build up energy to make power, so I ran head first into the door.

Crack! The door cracked in half and I stepped out in my Black Panther form. I hissed as I thought I saw somebody.

I ran out of the house by cracking the window open. I look around and see trees of green, pink and red flowers, and the hot blazing sun.

"Where am I?" I mumble. I turn into my small bird form and fly to out into town.

_Jacksonville. _Leave it to Renée to kidnap me and run away to the other side of the country.


	6. Staring Contests

**Isabella **

After I left Angela at work I went to Café-teria and saw Emmett was sitting down at our special VIP seats with Alice. I was going super fast because I didn't want Alice to make a big fuss about it.

But I ran head-smack into an ice-cold someone, again.

"Ouch," I whimpered as I clutched my head. I didn't really hurt but I had to make it seem that way if I was going to pretend to be human.

"So we meet again," A familiar velvet voice snarled.

"_Nice _bumping in to you," I muttered sarcastically as he raise his eyebrows. "No pun intended," I mumbled. He finally got it, I was joking.

"Well, you better watch where you're going. Bad things could happen to you," He said as he stared me down like I did at my store. I stared him down as I tried to make him look away.

"These little staring contests are getting quite childish, how old are you like nineteen?" Rhetorical questions, absolutely hate them, but I know my way around them.

"What are you seventeen? Because I am twenty-two." I asked as I tried not to stutter.

"Twenty-three," He said.

"See ya'" I mumble before I turn and leave, but then I feel my hand being tugged behind and I turn around and he is like ten centimeters away from me.

"Doubt it," He says and I turn to leave. I head straight to the VIP table to where Alice is sitting.

"Ok, who was _that_?" Alice asks as she stares at the bronze-haired boy.

"I don't know… I just call him bronze-haired boy because I always bump into him and he has bronze hair." I say and I start to drink from a coffee cup that shows it belongs to neither Alice nor Emmett.


	7. Fly High

**Isobel**

How do I get across the country without Renée finding out where I am? I can shape-shift. I can't attract attention from other people so I have to turn into a bird. I felt the eagle form cover my human form as I turned.

I swiftly felt the wind against my long wings as I flew toward the North-West.

I felt the sun cast down on my head, the wind ruffling my feathers before I flew higher and higher.


	8. La Push?

**Isabella**

Ring! My phone rang and I got up right away to pick it up.

"Hello? Isabella Swan speaking," I said, I heard a sigh on the other line.

"Isabella, this is Billy Black. Is Charlie home?" He asked, my lips quivered as I thought of my dad dying.

"Um, Billy, I don't think you got the news, dad died five years ago." I said as my voice broke.

"I called because I have a few stuff of your father's and thought he might like them back, see we were best friends, when you were five, we sort of lost touch. Why, you remember me, don't you? You used to come to my house and play with my son all the time. But, would you like to come and grab his stuff?" He asked.

"Sure—sure where do you guys live?" I asked. He gave me the address and I wrote it down on a POST-IT note.

"Give me support,

And teleport

Me to La Push

In a Whoosh!" I said. This was one of those quick spells that I mastered in sixth grade.


	9. Tiredless

**Isobel**

I am flying over Kansas right now. I cannot wait to get home. As night fades then morning and my wings never tire.


	10. AN

**Authors Note!**

**I know Isobel's chapters are soooo boring and short but I'll try to make them longer and...um, fun? But I can't make this-Isobel's chapters-fun because Isobel isn't in a fun mood after being trapped for five years so...**

**REVIEW \/**


End file.
